


Flying in Place

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Job Fridays Challenge, Blow Jobs, Chan, Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M, Nipple Licking, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Rimming, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Once they'd all gone, Harry turned and leaned against the countertop. Sirius stared at him from his seat at the table, long legs stretched out. They both listened to the others' voices retreating, their footsteps going slowly up the stairs.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying in Place

**Author's Note:**

> For Blow Job Friday, 2015!

Harry had seen it happening in the meeting – the way Sirius' shoulders went tight, his jaw shifting as he ground his teeth when one of the others talked about waiting and seeing, when they derailed his ideas, when they dismissed Harry's altogether.

Harry saw him winding up, a hand through his hair and a hard exhale, the thrown back whiskey.

If he could have snuck a hand beneath the table and onto his godfather's knee, he would have.

He got the first word in edgewise he could.

"It's late. Maybe we should wrap this up tonight?" He'd watched Sirius' slow inhale, the tendon in his neck striking out – how his sharp eyes found Harry's gaze on him and he softened marginally.

The others had agreed and filed out, murmuring their goodnights. Harry made a show of cleaning up, though it was only his own pumpkin juice glass and Sirius' drained whiskey.

Once they'd all gone, Harry turned and leaned against the countertop. Sirius stared at him from his seat at the table, long legs stretched out. They both listened to the others' voices retreating, their footsteps going slowly up the stairs.

Then the scrape of Sirius's chair broke loud through the room, and in two strides he was on Harry, grabbing him close and kissing him fiercely. Harry whined into his mouth, tasting the alcohol on his tongue, his cock going hard for it almost instantly.

Sirius' hands held Harry's head as his tongue delved between Harry's lips. Harry grasped his hips… sifted his hands up to pull Sirius' shirt free of his trousers. Sirius growled into his mouth, lips barely parting before he whispered, "Not here."

Harry had not even begun to catch his breath when Sirius wrapped Harry up in his arms like Harry was once again his godson, held him close, and they Apparated.

They landed in Sirius' bedroom. Sirius pulled his wand and cast some privacy spells, hungry gaze on Harry all the while.

"Sirius…"

"Take them off."

Sirius unbuttoned his own shirt and stripped it off his shoulders.

Harry obeyed and pulled off t-shirt, jeans, pants, everything.

"In my bed," Sirius growled, dark eyes growing darker. He didn't wait for Harry to comply, taking him by the arms and walking him back, his own trousers still hanging from his hips, undone.

They crawled up together, and then Sirius' body covered his own, warm and hard and rough, as he kissed and sucked and marked his way from Harry's neck to his nipples. 

"Ohhh," Harry whimpered as Sirius' mouth closed around one and sucked. Harry gasped at a sudden scrape of teeth, a tug that made him yelp with pain quickly rushing to pleasure. Sirius moved his whiskered face across Harry's chest, raising a fast, raw blush to the surface of his skin. Sirius moaned and hummed as he took Harry's other nipple into his mouth and laved and sucked some more.

He sucked until Harry's chest arched off the bed and pressed to his face, until Harry was writhing on the sheets, ready to come from this alone. He released the red nub only to flick at it with his tongue, glancing up at Harry's face. Harry hugged the pillow over his head and pushed his chest into Sirius' now-smiling mouth.

"What are you so eager for, Harry?" Sirius whispered, teasing licks to his nipple between words.

"S-sirius…" Harry's breath hitched. His prick was dribbling pre-come down the shaft, down his hip, down his inner thigh.

Sirius moved down the bed, between his legs. "You want me here, then?"

Harry nodded. And then Sirius took his cock in a gentle, callused hand and aimed it into his own mouth on a soft sigh. Harry's breath caught; he arched hard. Sirius wrapped his lips around Harry's dick and sank down until the entire length was in his mouth. Harry opened his legs and shuddered. Sirius began to bob over him, and Harry watched the spit-slick progress of his mouth down and back up… watched the way Sirius would then lap around just the head and how it jumped against his face and made his godfather smile, chase it down, and then swallow him whole.

"Fffffffuuuuck," Harry cried.

But before he could start humping Sirius' face, intent on coming, Sirius drew off and, without a word, flipped Harry over onto his stomach.

"I'm hungry for all of you," he said. Then he parted Harry's thighs, his arse, and pressed his greedy tongue to Harry's hole until Harry whimpered, gave in, and relaxed enough for him to thrust it inside and lick.

"Oh my god… oh my god…" Harry moaned.

Sirius slipped a hand beneath him, giving him a loose fist to fuck. And Harry did. He moved between Sirius' hand around his cock and his mouth, his tongue lapping rhythmically at Harry's arsehole.

"Oh bloody god," Harry wailed, grasping the bedding and shooting come into Sirius' hand, onto the bed, himself. "Oh, Sirius. Oh god, Sirius…"

When he was through and spent, Sirius wasted no time. He sat up and shoved his trousers and pants just far enough down so that his large cock bounced free and then hung there under its own weight.

"On your knees, Harry. Please."

Harry felt no energy to protest, nor would he have wanted to. A moan shivered out of him as he slipped to the floor at his godfather's booted feet. 

"Go down," Sirius murmured, a hand on the back of his head to guide him.

Harry licked under the head of Sirius' cock and then wrapped his mouth around it. Sirius groaned, his hand making a fist in Harry's hair.

The musky scent enveloped him, and Harry whimpered around the soft, hot skin of Sirius' cock. 

Harry knew he was rubbish at this. He'd only done it a handful of times, and he tended to choke if he tried to take it too far into his mouth, but Sirius didn't seem to mind. He actually seemed to relish when Harry did this for him. 

Sirius had taught Harry to use his hand around the base, to meet his mouth with it halfway up his shaft, and so that's what Harry started doing – sucking and slurping around the cock in his mouth and hoping the sloppy handjob that accompanied it made up for his lack of finesse.

"Yes, Harry," Sirius sighed, bowing his head and gazing down at him. 

Harry glanced back up at him for a moment, basking in the way Sirius' expression had softened and now flared hot once more. The hand on his head pressed him down, and Harry bent to the task once more, bobbing faster, taking a little more, the sound of his mouth obscene.

"My boy…" Sirius whispered. "You wonderful boy…" He stroked his big hand over Harry's head, and Harry sighed, closing his eyes. 

Harry worked into a faster rhythm, and Sirius gave a grateful growl, letting him set the pace for a few moments more before he spoke again. "Move back, love."

Harry gasped off, his lips stretched and aching. He shuffled back on his knees to allow Sirius to stand. 

"Hold still," Sirius instructed.

This was it. This was when Sirius would simply take what he needed from Harry. Harry's heart leapt in his chest, his breath going short and ragged with anticipation.

Sirius fit his cock back inside Harry's mouth and started shallowly thrusting. Harry did as asked and held still, covering his teeth as much as he could manage as Sirius fucked over his tongue and almost to his throat but not quite.

Harry's eyes began to water. His jaw was on fire. His own prick was once again so hard. He took himself in hand as Sirius used his mouth, faster now, grunting and watching himself penetrate Harry's lips. His hands held Harry's face, thumbs over his cheeks.

Sirius gasped and then gasped again, and then Harry tasted it… the thick, bitter come flooding his mouth until he swallowed what he could and the rest ran over his chin. Harry moaned, his hand flying on his prick, and then, with Sirius still filling his mouth, Harry came again, too, shooting just a little bit of spunk onto the floor as tears leaked from his eyes.

Sirius' cock withdrew from his mouth, leaving his lips swollen and tingling. Sirius sank down and sat on the floor, panting, the sweat on his chest catching the wan light. Harry wanted to press his lips to every stain of ink, every scar, as Sirius had so often pressed his lips to Harry's forehead when he thought Harry was sleeping.

"Come here." Sirius opened his arms.

Harry went into them, pulled back to lean into Sirius' chest, Sirius' arms wrapping around him. After a few moments of breathing with him, Sirius sighed. "If they caught me with you, they'd send me back to Azkaban."

"No they wouldn't."

Sirius snorted. "You're naïve, Harry."

Harry tilted his head up to look at Sirius' weary face. "They won't catch us then."

"You should sleep in your own room tonight." Sirius ran his hand over Harry's head, watching its progress with something like fascination, as though he intended to commit the sensation to memory.

"I should," Harry agreed. He leaned up and left a soft kiss on his godfather's cheek. Then he rose from the floor, crawled into the bed, and lay on his side, leaving room.

Sirius stood. He let his trousers drop to the floor and stepped out of them.

Harry whipped the covers back and smiled.

"Oh Harry…" Sirius whispered. He crawled beneath the sheet, his warmth so easy to lean into, so solid and safe.

Sirius gathered Harry up in his arms, and there Harry slept.


End file.
